German allowed patent application DT-AS No. 2,056,684 discloses a system for storing color T.V. signals in which the color information is recorded during the back porches of the T.V. signal. This known system is predicated upon a prolongation of the flyback time interval, leading to a shortening of the useful part of the horizontal line interval. With this known system, the color information is time-compressed by a factor of about 5.